


[vietnamese translation] probably destined

by eliseharmony



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliseharmony/pseuds/eliseharmony
Summary: Markus nghĩ rằng thật đáng yêu khi anh và cậu bạn cùng lớp có cùng loại cặp, như đồ đôi của các cặp hẹn hò ấy.





	[vietnamese translation] probably destined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captaincastello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastello/gifts).
  * A translation of [probably destined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954565) by [captaincastello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastello/pseuds/captaincastello). 



> Thank you awkwardspaceturtle (CastelloFlare) for letting me translate your work!  
> Bản dịch gốc đã được post lên wattpad: https://goo.gl/UfqG9v

Việc này đúng là một sai lầm.

Một sai lầm thật sự luôn.

Một vài tuần trước, Markus để ý rằng một thứ khá là dễ thương, hơi kiểu định-mệnh-sắp-đặt ấy, là anh và một cậu tóc vàng điển trai, cậu ấy ngồi bàn hàng ba bên trái anh trong tiết Thường thức nghệ thuật có cùng loại cặp xách; như đồ đôi của các cặp đang hẹn hò, cùng mẫu, cùng cả màu luôn.

Từ trước đến giờ, hai người chưa nói chuyện làm quen lần nào, nhưng rồi vì cái cặp trở thành cái lí do nhảm nhí của anh để hai người có thể tám phét. Giờ thì anh ấy không hối hận việc đó, vậy nên anh biết được tên cậu là Simon và làm bạn với cậu ấy.

Có lẽ hối hận giờ không muộn đâu.

Trong lúc chờ đợi xe buýt đến đón anh về căn hộ, anh bắt đầu cảm thấy bồn chồn khi anh lục lọi chiếc cặp để tìm ví tiền. Không có trong đây. Kể cả mấy cuốn sổ ghi chép hay vài cây cút, chìa khóa và tai nghe, tất cả đều biến mất. Còn cuốn sketchbook nữa. Cuốn mà anh vẽ phong cảnh và con người, và Simon. Được rồi, nhiều nhất là tranh anh vẽ Simon. Có một vài tấm anh vẽ thêm mấy trái tim nhỏ lên nữa.

Đây chắc chắn là một tình huống báo động đỏ.

_Tiêu rồi Markus._

Tim anh đập loạn xạ trong lồng ngực, anh nghĩ đến khả năng mất cặp-- chắc chắn là sau tiết cuối-- giáo sư đã nói với cả lớp cất cặp và đồ dùng vào một góc để thực hành theo nhóm, khi tiết học đã kết thúc, anh có nhớ đi tìm cặp mình, Simon cũng thế--- rồi North và Josh lao vào hỏi anh về cách thức trình bày môn Xã hội học trong ngày thứ hai sắp tới, trong lúc đó có một đám học sinh cũng dồn dập hỏi bài Simon. Nhưng tất nhiên, cả lớp chỉ đổ xô vào góc lớp, háo hức tìm lại đồ và trở về nhà nhanh chóng vì ngày cuối tuần, hoặc nhanh chóng chạy cho kịp tiết học tiếp theo của họ cách đây hai tòa nhà. Vậy là chắn chắn rồi.

Chiếc điện thoại trong túi anh đột nhiên reo lên--- thật may mắn là anh có giữ điện thoại-- và còn căng thẳng hơn khi anh thấy tên Simon trên màn hình. Anh nuốt nước bọt.

 _Tới lúc đối mặt với sự thật rồi,_ anh nghĩ và run trong lo lắng.

"Ừm, chào Si," Anh nói, và vô tình lắp bắp tên crush của mình.

"Markus? Cậu còn ở khuôn viên trường không?" Simon đáp lại, tông giọng của cậu ấy lạ đến nỗi Markus không hiểu lắm, và điều đó làm anh sợ đến nổi cả da gà.

"Ừ, đúng thế," Anh trả lời với một cách bình tĩnh hơn, vừa nói anh vừa quay lại cổng trường đại học. "Tớ, ừm, tớ nghĩ tụi mình mang nhầm cặp nhau rồi."

"Ừ." Simon cười, có hơi run, anh tự hỏi như thế có nghĩa gì. "Tớ đang ở quán Uni Café, tớ định ăn vặt một chút trước khi về nhà."

"Được rồi, tớ sẽ gặp cậu ở đó lúc năm giờ," Markus nói. Hy vọng Simon chỉ tìm thấy mỗi cái ví trừ những thứ khác ra trong cặp. Có thể bí mật của anh vẫn an toàn và anh không cần phải cứu vớt tình bạn này bởi sẽ không có gì phá hủy nó cả. Hy vọng là thế.

"Tuyệt," Simon trả lời. Có một chút ngập ngừng trong giọng cậu làm Markus nghĩ Simon đang chờ anh cúp máy, nhưng Simon tiếp tục nói với tông giọng mà anh không thể giải thích (thật khó hiểu). "Và, ừm, nếu mà cậu muốn--- cậu muốn ăn tối cùng tớ không?"

Markus cứng đờ, anh cảm thấy cả người nóng lên.

Thời gian trôi qua trong lúc anh vẫn đang lơ lửng trên chín tầng mây, bởi vì câu tiếp theo còn làm anh sợ thêm: "Ừm, Markus? Cậu vẫn ở đó chứ?"

"Có," Markus nói ngay lập tức, quá háo hức. "Có, ý tớ là, tớ muốn chứ. Ăn tối. Cùng cậu."

Anh bây giờ là quý ngài có-tư-tưởng-rất-rời-rạc, nhưng đó chắc chắn là tác dụng phụ của sự bùng nổ dữ dội mang tên hưng phấn. Và bươm bướm. Anh vui sướng tới nỗi cái bồn chồn trong bụng cảm nhận ngày càng rõ ràng hơn.

Có lẽ việc lấy nhầm cặp cũng là một trong những cái mô típ định-mệnh-sắp đặt ấy.

Simon bật cười một cách gượng gạo. Nghe như tiếng chuông reo văng vẳng bên tai Markus. Như một phép màu, rất nhẹ nhàng.

"Tuyệt," Cậu nói, biểu lộ rõ cảm xúc vui mừng, như xúc cảm lẫn lộn trong lòng anh vậy. Vui lây. "Đừng để tớ phải chờ nhé."

"Tớ sẽ không đến trễ đâu." Markus đáp lời, chân bước dài, anh cảm thấy lâng lâng trong lòng. Đột nhiên, cả thế giới nhìn bỗng khác hẳn-- ừ thì, vẫn vậy, nhưng không hoàn toàn như cũ. Bầu trời chiều tà như được nhuộm rửa với màu nước được tráng lên với sự ấm áp lạ thường. Màu sắc vạn vật như bừng sáng. Cả tiếng gió thu lạnh cũng như hát reo, chúc mừng anh vì tìm được niềm hạnh phúc thật sự của bản thân.

Bấy giờ anh mới hiểu được câu "bước chân trên ánh mặt trời*" là thế nào.

(*): niềm hân hoan, hạnh phúc. Nguyên văn "walking on sunshine".   

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Đúng thế, chính North và Josh đã lên kế hoạch cho bọn họ gặp nhau sau mấy tuần theo dõi họ muốn 'cố tình' bắt chuyện. Và Simon lúc nhìn qua cặp của Markus, đúng là cậu chỉ xem qua mỗi ví tiền và không động gì đến cuốn sketchbook của anh vì cậu ấy tôn trọng bạn mình. Cuối cùng hai đứa vẫn có cơ hội bên nhau nhỉ <3 ngày hôm sau N và J chắc chắn sẽ không ngừng ghẹo họ đâu haha!
> 
> T/N: ok, fic dịch đầu tay (chính thức) cảm thấy thật mệt tim khi phải tra từ điển liên tục vì dùng tiếng lóng nhiều quá :(( biết bản thân dịch còn thô nên mới chọn oneshot ngắn + dễ nhất để mà làm nhưng vẫn cực khổ. Hy vọng lần sau sẽ làm tốt hơn!!,,,


End file.
